Cocoa and Whipped Cream
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Dee and Taye spend some time with Ela and her family during Christmas. Pre-TMI setting. Deela. Elason. Tidina. My 101st fic! Sorry, had to do that....


**Cocoa and Whipped Cream**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Dee and Taye spend some time with Ela and her family during Christmas. Pre-TMI setting. Deela. Elason. Tidina. My 101st fic! Sorry, had to do that....**

"Mama! Someone's at the door!"

"Well don't just announce it, Laney, go answer it!"

Quickly, the fourteen-year-old rushed to the front of the apartment, beating her young siblings to the door. She grabbed the door handle, before remembering. Suddenly, she asked,

"Who is it?"

"It's us."

She looked over her shoulder, as her mother entered the living room, a can of whipped cream in her hands.

"Mama? Who's us?" She asked, as her mother gently moved her daughter out of the way. She pressed her ear to the door, bringing a finger to her lips to silence her daughter's giggles, a smile on her lips. After several moments, a voice on the other side of the door spoke up.

"_Come on, Ela, open up_. It's freezing out here." Quickly, Ela pulled away and opened the door, revealing an older couple. A smile spread across her face as she pushed the door open, allowing them to enter.

"Hey Dee!" She chuckled, wrapping the older woman in her arms and kissing her cheeks before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Hi. How are--"

"Auntie Dee!" Dee didn't get to finish her sentence, seeing as she was soon enveloped by several small pairs of arms, as Ela's four children rushed to their aunt. She knelt down, allowing the four to throw their arms around her neck.

"Hey! How are you all doing? You're being good, I hope!" She kissed each of the children, as their parents greeted her husband. Soon, they had placed the presents they'd brought under the tree and joined Ela and her husband in the kitchen. The young couple already had dinner in the oven, and were now sipping hot cocoa. "Hey Jason."

"Hey Dee." She hugged him before pouring herself a cup of cocoa. "So, what's in store for tonight? Ice skating? Christmas carols? Christmas movies?" Ela shook her head.

"Christmas dinner, presents, cocoa and whipped cream." Dee raised an eyebrow. "Sky and Kevin couldn't make it?" Dee nodded.

"It's snowing down there. They can't make it, but they send their love." Ela chuckled softly as her husband added the whipped cream to his cocoa, and then added a little onto his wife's nose.

_"Jason!"_ He laughed, taking her into his arms and kissing her lovingly.

"I love you." She smirked.

"I love you too." They shared a gentle kiss, before he removed himself from his wife's embrace, and checked on the turkey. It was then that Dee sidled up to her best friend, and wrapped her arms around her.

"How are you?"

"Good. You?" Dee nodded.

"I'm doing good. It's just...weird, not having Sky at home." She said, pulling away and leaning against the counter.

"Dee, it's been _four years_! She'll come back, you _know_ she will. Broadway's in Sky's blood as much as it's in mine and Jason's. She'll be back, it'll just be a matter of time." Ela replied, filling another cup with cocoa and handing it to her daughter.

"Thank you, Mama." The fourteen-year-old whispered.

"Welcome, baby." She replied, softly. Then, she turned to her friend.

"I just....can't believe that Taye and I are _grandparents_." Taye chuckled, and rubbed his wife's back as he passed.

"So? Jason and I will be grandparents someday." Ela reasoned. Dee shook her head.

"Not that soon, Ela. You're still young. You're still raising your babies. It's not time for you two to become grandparents yet." Ela chuckled softly, wrapping Dee in her arms.

"Would you relax? Be grateful Sky's found a man as wonderful as Kevin. His kind are hard to find these days." A smile came over Dee's features.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right._ I'm always right_." Ela replied, removing herself from the embrace and placing the tray with the biscuits in the oven. Dee rolled her eyes. Ela then returned, grabbing her cup of cocoa, and taking a sip. She added some whipped cream, and took a sip. As her husband passed, Dee stole a kiss, before allowing him to help set the table. Then, she returned her attention to her best friend.

"You're not always right, you know." Ela looked up at her.

"But I usually am." She replied, a smile on her face. "And that's why you love me." She finished, dipping her finger in the whipped cream in her cup and sucking it off her finger.

"No. I love you because you're my best friend._ That's_ why I love you." Dee said, swipping some of the whipped cream from her friend's cup.

_"HEY! Get your own!"_ Ela cried, pulling her cup to her chest and glaring at her friend. Taye and Jason listened, silently amused at their wives' antics. They looked up, seeing Dee wrap Ela in her arms.

"I have my own."

"I don't see it anywhere." Ela replied, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what I meant." Dee said, laughing.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I have my own best friend." She replied, kissing Ela quickly on the lips before letting go and swiping another bit of whipped cream. Then, she turned, going into the dining room, but not before glancing over her shoulder at her best friend, and licking the cream off her finger, looking like Mama Morton from the Mirimax film, _Chicago_. Soon, dinner was ready, and Ela and Jason brought everything out. As they all took seats, Ela wrapped her arms around Dee from behind and squeezed.

"I have my own too." She whispered. Dee looked back at the younger girl.

"You're own what?"

"My own best friend."

And quickly, she kissed Dee, before swipping some of the whipped cream from the cup of cocoa in her friend's hands and licking her finger, meeting her friend's eyes, a smirk on her beautiful features. Dee rolled her eyes as they took their seats, and let out a laugh, noticing something.

"What's so funny, Dee?" Jason asked. The older woman looked at him, before turning back to her friend.

"Ela."

"What?"

"Have you looked in the mirror recently?"

"No, why?"

"Because you have this little whipped cream flower on your nose!"


End file.
